


Basically Another Group Chat Fic No One Ever Asked For

by abitchsufferingwritersblock



Category: IT (2017)
Genre: F/M, Georgie is alive too, I'm sorry that eddie ben and bed don't appear in chapter one, M/M, Pennywise is a dead lil shit and shall not appear because my boys don't need anymore angst fics, and so do the losers, and texting, anyway i still don't know how to tag, but i just wanted to put this out already, cause damn i love that kid, especially Bill, its fluff, just pure, richie curses a lot, so heres this piece of shhit, text fic, that no one asked for, then i'll pay attention and deliver what the people want, they're my babes don't get me wrong, they've been through enough, updates might not be frequent unless y'all pester the fuck out of me, well not pure
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-11
Updated: 2017-10-11
Packaged: 2019-01-15 21:50:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12329574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abitchsufferingwritersblock/pseuds/abitchsufferingwritersblock
Summary: The losers club has a group chatthere might be some present parts too, it dependsalso, Georgie takes Bill's phone a lot to talk to the losers? He's just so cute and pure I love lil GeorgieAlso that twat PennywiseYeah that hoe is dead so no worries





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Heres this piece of shit
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Enjoy! :)

**Private Chat - Asshole+Stan The Man**

(9:08pm) **[Asshole]:** STanleyy

(9:08pm) **[Asshole]:** Stanzioski broski

(9:08pm) **[Asshole]:** Yo dude

(9:08pm) **[Asshole]:** Just wanted to check in on ya, make sur e your wang doesnt hurt since the bar mistva thingy

(9:09pm) **[Stan The Man]:** Richie, I swear to god.

(9:09pm) **[Stan The Man]:** 1) It’s a Bar Mitzvah.

(9:09pm) **[Stan The Man]:** 2) They do not chop off your dick at a Bar Mitzvah. How many times do I have to tell you this?

(9:10pm) **[Asshole]:** stanley im woulnded

(9:10pm) **[Stan The Man]:** Shut the fuck up Richie, I have homework to do.

(9:10pm) **[Stan The Man]:** Also, learn how to spell, would you?

(9:10pm) **[Asshole]:** Oh shush, staney boiii

(9:11pm) **[Stan The Man]:** I’m blocking you.

(9:11pm) **[Asshole]:** no you wouldnt

(9:15pm) **[Asshole]:** fUCK

 

**New Chat - You+Unkown Number**

 

(9:16pm) **[You]:** big bill, my main man.., can you get stan to unblock me hes being a bittr piece of shit

(9:17pm) **[Unknown Number]:** Sorry to inconvenience you, but you must have the wrong number

(9:17pm) **[You]:** OH SHIT FUCK SORRY

(9:17pm) **[You]:** se,e i accidentaly typed in my friends phone numver wrong

(9:18pm) **[Unknown Number]:** Ah, it’s no big deal

(9:18pm) **[Unknown Number]:** You live in Derry too?

(9:18pm) **[You]:** WOAH HOWD YA KNO? ??,?

(9:18pm) **[Unknown Number]:** Area code

(9:18pm) **[You]:** oh right, yeah

(9:19pm) **[You]:** Im Richie Tozier, the one and only. just incase ya wanted to know

(9:19pm) **[Unknown Number]:** Mike Hanlon

(9:19pm) **[Richie]:** It’s great to meetcha chap!

(9:19pm) **[Richie]:** Aw cmon man, you gave me the most generic name 

(9:20pm) **[Pussy Slayer]:** now THATS accurate

(9:20pm) **[Mikey-boi]:** Should I be concerned?

(9:20pm) **[Pussy Slayer]:** YEP!

(9:20pm) **[Pussy Slayer]:** welp, gotta go now pal, chum, bestie. Talk soon

(9:21pm) **[Mikey-boi]:** Bye Richie

 

 

**Group Chat - “Generic Hoes™”**

 

(9:23pm) **[Beep-Beep-Asshat]:** Y’all guess who acciedntly put in bill’s number wrong an d made a new friend in Derry?!?!?!?!

(9:23pm) **[Bird Boy]:** Who named this group chat again? Because it definitely was not me.

(9:24pm) **[B-b-bill]:** Mike Hanlon?

(9:24pm) **[Beep-Beep-Asshat]:** HOWD YA KNOWWW

(9:24pm) **[B-b-bill]:** I ran into him in the hallway yesterday, he seems really nice

(9:24pm) **[Bird Boy]:** Add him, Richie. I just want to talk.

(9:25pm) **[Beep-Beep-Asshat]:** OOHHHH JEALOUS BOYFRIEND STRIKES AGAIIN

(9:25pm) **[Bird Boy]:** Beep beep, you fucking asshole.

(9:25pm) **[Beep-Beep-Asshat]:** but sure, ill add ma new bud

 

**_Beep-Beep-Asshat (Richie Tozier)_ added _Unknown Number_ to the chat**

 

(9:25pm) **[Beep-Beep-Asshat]:** WELCOME TO THE GROUPCHAT MICHAEL HANLON!

(9:26pm) **[Mike]:** Hey..?

(9:26pm) **[B-b-bill]:** Hello Mike! I’m Bill, we met in the hallway yesterday

(9:26pm) **[Mike]:** Oh yeah, i remember! Hey Bill

(9:26pm) **[Bird Boy]:** Welcome to Hell, Mike. I’m Stan Uris, and I apologize on behalf of Richie for the behavior he will display.

(9:27pm) **[Beep-Beep-Asshat]:** HEY! Im not that bad

(9:27pm) **[B-b-bill]:** I think you broke Stan

(9:27pm) **[B-b-bill]:** he’s actually…, laughing?

(9:27pm) **[Bird Boy]:** “Not That Bad” Richie, you’re hilarious.

(9:28pm) **[Beep-Beep-Asshat]:** FUCK YOU, aSS

(9:28pm) **[Bird Boy]:** I’ll pass.

(9:28pm) **[Mike]:** As great as this was, i have to go now. Hopefully i’ll see you guys at school tomorrow?

(9:28pm) **[Bird Boy]:** Sounds good! See you tomorrow, Mike.

(9:29pm) **[B-b-bill]:** Bye Mike! see you tomorrow :)

(9:29pm) **[Beep-Beep-Asshat]:** BYE NEW FRIND SEE YIU TIMOROWW

(9:29pm) **[Bird Boy]:** Friend***

(9:24pm) **[Bird Boy]:** You*****

(9:24pm) **[Bird Boy]:** Tomorrow******

(9:24pm) **[Beep-Beep-Asshat]:** OH SHUT THE FUCK UP STANFORD


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess what, it's another chapter! I usually dont update all that frequently, but I had part of this written and couldn't sleep, so I continued and now it's uploaded!

**Group Chat - “Generic Hoes”**

 

(3:46pm) **[B-b-bill]:** Hey guys! You free to come to the Aladdin with me and a friend of mine?

 

(3:46pm) **[Beep-Beep-Asshat]:** biLLIAM?1!?!1 CHEATING ON US WITH SOMEONE ELSE?1?!/11?

 

(3:47pm) **[B-b-bill]:** okay calm down? I’ve known this kid just as long as I’ve known you and Stan…

 

(3:47pm) **[Beep-Beep-Asshat]:** AND IVE NEVER MET THIS PERSON BEFORE?!?! BILL, MA MAIN MAN, WHAT ARE YOU HIDING?

 

(3:47pm) **[Bird Boy]:** Shut up, asshole.

 

(3:47pm) **[Bird Boy]:** I’m able to go!

 

(3:47pm) **[Mike]:** Hey, my grandfather said I could go

 

(3:48pm) **[B-b-bill]:** Oh yay! Meet us there at 4?

 

(3:48pm) **[Mike]:** you got it!

 

(3:48pm) **[Bird Boy]:** Sounds good. :)

 

(3:48pm) **[Beep-Beep-Asshat]:** and we still dont have aclue who this person is?

 

(3:48pm) **[B-b-bill]:** His name is Eddie, he’s homeschooled and I met him at a thrift store /years/ ago. Ok?

 

(3:49pm) **[Beep-Beep-Asshat]:** kk thx bb ;P

 

(3:49pm) **[Bird Boy]:** Richie I swear, never do that again or I will drop-kick you out of my bedroom window.

 

(3:49pm) **[Beep-Beep-Asshat]:** salty

 

(3:49pm) **[Beep-Beep-Asshat]:** but I’ll see ya’s there

 

(3:50pm) **[Bird Boy]:** Can I kick him out of the group chat?

 

(3:50pm) **[Beep-Beep-Asshat]:** *le gasp* RUDE

 

(3:50pm) **[B-b-bill]:** No, you cant

 

(3:50pm) **[Beep-Beep-Asshat]:** thx bb 

 

(3:51pm) **[B-b-bill]:** Nevermind

 

 

  
  
**Private Chat - Billiam+Hypochondriac**

 

(3:53pm) **[Billiam]:** I hope you dont mind, but I invited some of my friends to come to the movies with us?

 

(3:53pm) **[Hypochondriac]:** Oh no, I dont mind. A chance for me to meet new people...

 

(3:53pm) **[Billiam]:** I cant tell if that’s sarcasm or not sooooo,,, Okay, yay(?) So, i invited three people?

 

(3:53pm) **[Hypochondriac]:** That’s fine :)))

 

(3:54pm) **[Billiam]:** Their names are Mike and Richie, and you already know Stan

 

(3:54pm) **[Billiam]:** Mike’s a good guy

 

(3:54pm) **[Billiam]:** Richie… hes great and all but,,,

 

(3:54pm) **[Hypochondriac]:** I HAVEN’T SEEN STAN IN FOREVER!

 

(3:54pm) **[Hypochondriac]:** I think i see you!

 

(3:55pm) **[Billiam]:** I SEE YOU TOO! :)

 

 

  
  
**Group Chat - “Generic Hoes** **™”**

 

(3:57pm) **[Bird Boy]:** You two better be there, I don’t think I can tolerate Richie anymore.

 

(3:57pm) **[Mike]:** I’ve never seen stan this depressed, oh my lord

 

(3:57pm) **[Beep-Beep-Asshat]:** nAWWWW he just wuuuvvvs me ;)

 

(3:58pm) **[Bird Boy]:** God, help us all.

 

(3:58pm) **[B-b-bill]:** Don’t worry, we’re inside with popcorn and stuff. Meet us at the ticket stand place thing

 

(3:58pm) **[Beep-Beep-Asshat]:** sounds guud Billiam !

 

(3:59pm) **[Mike]:** I see you guys! We’re coming towards you!

 

 

 

**Private Chat - Richman+Big Bill**

 

(3:59pm) **[Richman]:** holy SHIT BILL

 

(3:59pm) **[Richman]:** you didnt telll me your friend was CUTE

 

(3:59pm) **[Richman]:** what the fuck is tha,t a fucking angel??

 

(4:00pm) **[Big Bill]:** I can see you blushing from here

 

(4:00pm) **[Richman]:** oh shut the fuck up

 

(4:00pm) **[Richman]:** i call dibs on sitting next to him

 

(4:00pm) **[Big Bill]:** oh my GOD

 

 

 

**Private Chat - Bill+Stan**

 

(4:01pm) **[Bill]:** _**[screenshot_privchat-richman.jpg]** _

 

(4:01pm) **[Stan]:** This. This is what I needed. Thank you, Bill.

 

(4:01pm) **[Bill]:** :)))

 

 

 

**Private Chat - That One Gay Son+Eddie’s real mom**

 

(4:02pm) **[That One Gay Son]:** Bev help me

 

(4:02pm) **[That One Gay Son]:** So you know how I’m out with Bill and his friends?

 

(4:02pm) **[Eddie’s real mom]:** how can i not, you were literally just texting me and having a panic attack two minutes ago about whether theyd like you or not 

 

(4:02pm) **[That One Gay Son]:** Yeah well one of them is fucking cute man

 

(4:02pm) **[That One Gay Son]:** My Gay Heart can’t take it

 

(4:03pm) **[Eddie’s real mom]:** rip love, you can do it  <3

 

(4:03pm) **[That One Gay Son]:** Thanks Bev:) Talk soon, I don’t wanna be that dick on their phone at the movie theater

 

 

  
**Private Chat - Richman+Big Bill**

 

(4:20pm) **[Richman]:** BlazE iTTT HoE

 

(4:21pm) **[Ricman]:** ALso, thank you for pickinga scsary movie eds is being really frikin cuttte

 

(4:21pm) **[Big Bill]:** That’s not cute, he looks terrified? Should we leave?

 

(4:21pm) **[Big Bill]:** I said should we leave, not hug him until he cant breathe

 

(4:21pm) **[Big Bill]:** You know he has asthma, right

 

(4:22pm) **[Richman]:** Well knw i know SHIT HE CANT BRETAH

 

(4:22pm) **[Big Bill]:** RICHIE I KNOW, IM RIGHT HERE

 

(4:22pm) **[Richman]:** The fuck did you get that inhaler from

 

(4:23pm) **[Big Bill]:** How the fuck did you spell inhaler right?

 

(4:23pm) **[Big Bill]:** Sorry, Stan took my phone

 

(4:23pm) **[Big Bill]:** and i always carry an extra, just in case

 

(4:24pm) **[Richman]:** one, fuck you stanley

 

(4:24pm) **[Richman]:** two, back offiwascrushingonhimfirst

 

(4:24pm) **[Big Bill]:** I didn’t say anything! Also stop staring at him like that, i think he noticed multiple times

 

(4:24pm) **[Richman]:** shitttttt

 

 

 

**Private Chat - That One Gay Son+Eddie’s real mom**

 

(5:48pm) **[Eddie’s real mom]:** how was the movie?

 

(5:48pm) **[Eddie’s real mom]:** and your big fat gay crush?

 

(5:48pm) **[That One Gay Son]:** Shut the fuck up, Beverly

 

(5:48pm) **[Eddie’s real mom]:** am i wrong though?

 

(5:49pm) **[That One Gay Son]:** It was good. My crush has grown, as I have just left from eating ice cream with them all

 

(5:49pm) **[That One Gay Son]:** Im in love

 

(5:49pm) **[Eddie’s real mom]:** tell Bill and Stan I say hi and that I miss them!!

 

(5:49pm) **[That One Gay Son]:** Hi Bev!! I miss you too! We need to get together again some time, the five of us, and you can meet Mike and Richie! -Bill :)

 

(5:50pm) **[That One Gay Son]:** Hey, Beverly! I miss you too! -Stan

 

(5:50pm) **[That One Gay Son]:** Bill’s text just reminded me, how are things with Ben?

 

(5:50pm) **[Eddie’s real mom]:** its going great, thanks for asking. we miss you guys though, bill’s right

 

(5:50pm) **[That One Gay Son]:** You know I’d love for you to come whenever!

 

(5:51pm) **[Eddie’s real mom]:** i know. well have fun on your double date!

 

(5:51pm) **[That One Gay Son]:** Richie and I are not dating!

 

(5:51pm) **[Eddie’s real mom]:** bye bud

 

 

  
  
**Private Chat - Richman+Big Bill**

 

(8:20pm) **[Richman]:** does Eds have an instagram?

 

(8:20pm) **[Big Bill]:** You’ll find better pictures on his spam @Kasp.broke if thats what you were asking for

 

(8:21pm) **[Richman]:** you. are. my. hero. 

 

(8:21pm) **[Big Bill]:** No problem?

 

(8:26pm) **[Richman]:**

 

(8:26pm) **[Richman]:** HES THE CUT EST THING IVEVERFUCKING SEEN IM UFYOFLVCD

 

 

 

**Private Chat - Bill+Stan**

 

(8:28pm) **[Bill]:** _**[screenshot_privchat-richman2.jpg]** _

 

(8:28pm) **[Stan]:** Bless your soul, Denbrough. Bless. Your. Soul. 

 

 

  
  
**Group Chat - “Generic Hoes”**

 

**B-b-bill (Bill Denbrough)** **_added_ ** **Unknown Number** **_to the chat_ **

 

(8:34pm) **[B-b-bill]:** Hey guys! I added Eddie :)

 

(8:34pm) **[Bird Boy]:** Good luck here, Eddie.

 

(8:34pm) **[Beep-Beep-Asshat]:** EDDIE MA BOYYYY

 

(8:34pm) **[Beep-Beep-Asshat]:** WE;COME MY LOVE

 

(8:35pm) **[Eddie_K]:** I dont know if I feel all that welcomed

 

(8:35pm) **[Bird Boy]:** You don’t.

 

(8:35pm) **[Eddie_K]:** Thanks for the reassurance Stan

 

(8:36pm) **[B-b-bill]:** Guys… look what i found…

 

(8:36pm) **[Bird Boy]:** The dot-dot-dot’s make me uncomfortable.

 

(8:36pm) **[Beep-Beep-Asshat]:** for once i agree with stan

 

(8:36pm) **[Eddie_K]:** Should I be scared?

 

(8:37pm) **[B-b-bill]:** [ https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=j_hK732IpUc ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=j_hK732IpUc) (copy and paste this into google if its easier)

 

(8:58pm) **[Bird Boy]:** I REMEMBER FILMING THAT, OH LORD.

 

(8:58pm) **[Eddie_K]:** Why are we outing me? I did nothing wrong?

 

(8:58pm) **[Beep-Beep-Asshat]:** FUCK

 

(8:58pm) **[Beep-Beep-Asshat]:** IMCRHI ING THIS IS BEUYTIFU

 

(8:58pm) **[Bird Boy]:** What the fuck did he just say?

 

(8:59pm) **[Beep-Beep-Asshat]:** EDDIE WHAT THE FUCK WERE YIH DUING UM CRYHUN

 

(8:59pm) **[Eddie_K]:** Satan, kill me now

 

(8:59pm) **[B-b-bill]:** sorry, Eddie

 

(8:59pm) **[Beep-Beep-Asshat]:** DONT BE THIS ISD AS EORK OF ART

 

(8:59pm) **[Beep-Beep-Asshat]:** BILL WTF ARE YOU JUST ON YOR PHOE B IM

 

(9:00pm) **[Eddie_K]:** I regret my life choices

 

(9:00pm) **[Eddie_K]:** Bill, youre dead to me

 

(9:00pm) **[Beep-Beep-Asshat]:** OHHHHH EDS GETTIN FIESTTY WATCH OUT BILLIOSKI

 

(9:00pm) **[Bird Boy]:** Beep beep, fucking ass.

 

(9:02pm) **[Eddie_K]:** [ https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YytWX1L6WJk ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YytWX1L6WJk) 0:50

 

(9:02pm) **[B-b-bill]:** EDDIE, NO! I ALREADY KNOW WHAT THIS VIDEO IS

 

(9:02pm) **[Bird Boy]:** I ALMOST CHOKED ON MY RAMEN, I REMEMBER THIS!

 

(9:02pm) **[Beep-Beep-Asshat]:** BIL WAT THE F CK UM DYUING

 

(9:03pm) **[Beep-Beep-Asshat]:** IVE WATCHIED TIS SO MANB TIMES 

 

(9:03pm) **[Eddie_K]:** I’m surprised he spelt “times” right

 

(9:03pm) **[Bird Boy]:** Mood.

 

(9:03pm) **[B-b-bill]:** I’m going to hide in a ball of shame

 

(9:03pm) **[Beep-Beep-Asshat]:** THES VIDEOS ARE MY NEW RELIGION IM LILVING

 

(9:04pm) **[Eddie_K]:** Lilving

 

(9:04pm) **[Bird Boy]:** Lilving.

 

(9:04pm) **[B-b-bill]:** Lilving

 

(9:04pm) **[Beep-Beep-Asshat]:** shUT THE FUICK IYP

 

(10:58pm) **[Mike]:** I come back to my phone,, to this…

 

(10:58pm) **[Mike]:** Just, is Bill okay?

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed! :)

**Author's Note:**

> "DoNt FoRgEt To HiT tHaT lIkE bUtToN aNd ShArE tHiS iF yOu EnJoYeD"
> 
> No but yeah honestly I hope this was decent?  
> It's pretty short, but I just felt like I needed to contribute with something..?


End file.
